My Breakable Heart
by MBlack-Sirius' Secret Lover
Summary: Hiya, it's me--Marie Black and I am alive!Harry's boyfriend, Seamus cheated on him. He is heartbroken. Can Severus heal him? Or can Draco? Chapter 3: And the winner is...... Read and Review to find out! (who needs a lj right now) What it will help!
1. Part 1: My Breakable Heart

Yes, surprised? Yes, I am alive. OK, my humour muse just died.had a funeral and everything.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. k. Rowling and co.  
  
Part One: My Breakable Heart  
  
Harry was at the Quidditch pitch crying. His long-time relationship with Seamus ended quiet cruelly. He first saw Seamus with Dean. They were doing things that Harry hadn't even allowed Seamus and he to do. Harry wanted a lover, but not a sexual lover-just someone who would kiss and cuddle- nothing else.  
  
Why did life have to be so cruel? Harry was a sentimental. He was a romantic. He just simply adored his partner. Seamus, on the other hand, was a playboy. Harry never knew that Seamus cheated on him every weekend.  
  
As Harry wiped his tears away, he heard footsteps coming closer. He peered around and saw Hermione.  
  
"Harry," she said quietly, "you need to come to the castle. People are looking for you."  
  
Harry wanted to cry some more. "N-no Hermione. I can't face them at all."  
  
She wrapped her arms around her best friend, nothing more. "Harry, please. Seamus is worried."  
  
Harry knew she was trying to make him feels better. "OK, I guess I'll go in."  
  
They linked arms and walked to the Great Hall.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Seamus came up to Harry as soon as Harry sat down at the table.  
  
"Harry, I'm really sorry. It didn't mean anything!" Harry was positive that he was lying.  
  
"No Seamus, I am not going to be severed to anymore. I gave you my trust and you broke it. Good night."  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall heard his conversation.  
  
Walking to the Common Room, he was stopped by the Headmaster.  
  
"Harry, I want you to finish Occumency lessons with Professor Snape."  
  
"Please Headmaster, just let me be. I can't have lessons with him."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Harry, I know all about your incident with Professor Snape's Pensive. He said that as long as you behave, you can continue."  
  
Harry was defeated. "Fine Headmaster. When do I have lessons?"  
  
Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Hmm.I think that they will be held every other day during your study period." Sixth and Seventh Year students got an extra study hall.  
  
"Monday? OK, I guess that I'll do it."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was sitting in Charms class, taking notes.  
  
"Mr. Potter, are you paying attention? Ten points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry was stunned. "But Sir, I was paying attention! Look at my notes!" Harry picked up his notes, only to discover that they are blank.  
  
"Tsk, tsk Mr. Potter." Flitwick suddenly turned into Snape. "100 points from Gryffindor for being just like your father! Bloody James Potter, saints of all saints! Who has the upper hand now? Crucio!"  
  
Harry's whole body shook with pain.  
  
"Ooh, is Mr. Potter going to cry? 50 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Tears streamed down his face as Snape kept taking points from Gryffindor.  
  
"P-please Sir!"  
  
Snape sneered. "Please what Potter? Is James Potter's son begging the Greasy Git to stop? Crucio! Maybe that will help you!"  
  
Suddenly, Seamus stepped beside Snape.  
  
"Oy, Potter! You wanna know why I cheated on you? 'Cos you ain't worth nothing! Crucio!" Seamus shouted. Now he and Snape both had him under the deadliest Unforgivable.  
  
The pain was boiling in his veins. He had no hope.  
  
The world turned black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke in cold sweat. Did the dream mean anything?  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Harry! Where were you? I didn't see you during breakfast!" screeched Hermione as he went to lunch.  
  
"Hermione, it is Saturday. I didn't miss any class. I was just.thinking." Harry explained.  
  
"But Harry! You're skin and bones! You can't miss anymore meals!"  
  
"OK, Hermione. I promise."  
  
"OK Harry. You just have to eat a little more today." Hermione said as she piled food on his plate.  
  
Harry smiled. She reminded him of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Potter, what are you doing. This is my spot."  
  
Harry knew that voice. It was his enemy, Ron Weasley.  
  
"Weasley, you know that Mione's my friend too."  
  
Weasley gasped. "Hey, that is my name for her!"  
  
"SO? What are you going to do Weasley? Call mummy?" Sneered Harry.  
  
Weasley saw red. "Oh boo-hoo. At least I have family. Wait? Don't you have a godfather? Oh no, you just killed him!" Weasley laughed.  
  
That was personal. "Weasley, if I was capable of killing Sirius, I'd watch out if I were you."  
  
Weasley paled, but managed to punch Harry's face.  
  
"Oh Harry." Was all Hermione could say.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=  
  
Ron had stopped talking to Harry when Harry went to his house over the summer. Sirius was a hero to Ron (or so he said). Harry, who was heartbroken, did not know how to respond to that. Lupin and Mrs. Weasley have been distant too.  
  
The one who never deserted him was Hermione. Ginny was on his side too, but Ron told her that Harry didn't like girls, and she slapped him on the face.  
  
Seamus came up after Ginny left. Seamus said that everything would be okay and "Don't worry Harry. I'll always be with you."  
  
Harry didn't feel like eating lunch.  
  
"Hermione, I am not feeling well. I can't eat."  
  
Hermione clicked her tongue. "Fine but I want you to go see Madame Pomfrey, OK?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Fine Mother."  
  
"Go!" She swatted him away.  
  
-=-==-=-==-=-==-=  
  
"Now Mr Potter, you say that you are not feeling well?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Okay, let me do a magical scan on you." She swished her wand and gasped.  
  
"Harry, you are under a lot of stress and.you are heartbroken."  
  
"W-what do you mean?"  
  
"Were you in some kind of relationship with anyone?"  
  
"Yeah, with Seamus." Harry responded, feeling foolish.  
  
"And I take it that it ended? Well, I'll get some potions from Professor Snape."  
  
Harry was horrified. "Please no! I can heal!"  
  
But Madame Pomfrey was stubborn. "No Mr. Potter. I will have to send Snape up."  
  
"Why? Can't you just go and get it?"  
  
She frowned. "I am afraid not, Mr. Potter. Some people have different kinds of heartbreaks. Snape will have to check it out." She showed Harry to a bed.  
  
"Just sit here while I go and talk to Professor Snape."  
  
-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"What do you mean? Do you know how hard it is to make a Heartbreak Re-Take? I would have to get them at Kn-somewhere where I just can't go waltzing it!"  
  
"But Professor Snape, this student needs it badly!" shrieked Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"I stand on my word Poppy." Sneered Snape.  
  
"Can't you make a generic one?" Poppy pleaded.  
  
Snape sighed. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
-==-=--=-=--==-=-  
  
"Now Mr. Potter, I have talked to Professor Snape and he wishes to speak with you." Madame Pomfrey said, ten minutes later.  
  
"Do I have to see him?" Harry asked desperately.  
  
"Harry, it's for the best. He needs to take DNA samples." Pomfrey explained.  
  
"HOW?" Harry hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.  
  
Madame Pomfrey laughed. "Oh no, sweetie. He just has to swab the inside of your mouth."  
  
"No blood letting?"  
  
"No, only a cotton swab. Muggles do the same thing too."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh because some dunderhead told some of out secrets to muggle um.doctors?"  
  
"Yes, they are called doctors."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"You know, those Muggle nutters that cut people up." Harry swallowed. It was close to what his ex-best friend, R-Weasley said when they visited Mr. Weasley last year. What was really scary was that Pomfrey said something that Snape had said in his first year, Dudderheads.  
  
"Can I go?" asked Harry after a few minutes of silence (mostly from himself).  
  
Madame Pomfrey thought for a moment and said-"Wait. Harry, I am really sorry about your lost. The Headmaster told me of his innocence."  
  
Harry nodded numbly.  
  
"You can go. I'll send you an owl when Severus is ready."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She only nodded.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry walked down the halls quietly and quickly. He had lost everything he once had. His only family (he never considered the Dursleys his family), his first best friend, and his boyfriend. And now he had to humiliate himself in front of Snape.  
  
"Pssst! Come 'ere!" The voice sounded too familiar.  
  
Harry turned around and saw narrowed, grey eyes, with a pointed face. Malfoy.  
  
"What are-hey!" Harry yelled when he felt himself being pulled into a room.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Tbc..  
  
Marie Black Page 7 11/15/03  
  
A/N:  
  
You guys have to review! My friend Lils corrupted me! Call me a slasher now! *sobs* Hopefully, I will get my 'Ha Ha' fics in.  
  
Yes, I know people will get mad.and someone has my Pen name! I wanted to change my pen name to 'Marie Black' but some *person* stole my name!  
  
Remember please review-  
  
Maybe, my other fics will get finished. I have most of the second chapter done here.  
  
Anyone wanna be my beta?  
  
REVIEW!  
  
I am a moocher 


	2. Part 2: Should it be Draco or Severus?

See earlier chapter for disclaimer, etc.  
  
Review respond:  
  
Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor-Ah, more heart break? As in, "Harry felt his heart split into a million pieces. He could never eat, sleep or think about his love again'. Well, it may show up in the next chapter. *wink* Oh and someone reviewed my other story and said, "People don't wink like that" Oh well.  
  
And to my other reviews who I forgot who you are (not because I hate you or anything.):  
  
Thank you!  
  
Btw, someone said that they didn't like Draco's pointed face. I'll just change it then..  
  
Author Notes: Can someone *please* show me how to do italics/bold whatever? Please? Btw, I'm not going to accept anonymous reviews anymore. Get your own damn ff.net account! Or log in!  
  
From the earlier chapter.  
  
Harry walked down the halls quietly and quickly. He had lost everything he once had. His only family (he never considered the Dursleys his family), his first best friend, and his boyfriend. And now he had to humiliate himself in front of Snape.  
  
"Pssst! Come 'ere!" The voice sounded too familiar.  
  
Harry turned around and saw narrowed, grey eyes, with a BEAUTIFUL/SEXY/PRETTY face. Malfoy.  
  
"What are-hey!" Harry yelled when he felt himself being pulled into a room.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Harry shouted at the silver eyed boy how had just dragged him in a deserted classroom.  
  
"Hush Potter. I need to talk, just listen. I have done some thing this summer and I have decided that I do not wish to become a Death Eater."  
  
"Malfoy, this is totally out of character for you to say! Go tell Snape for all I care! Leave me alone!" Harry shouted.  
  
Malfoy looked hurt. "Fine Potter, I'll go and tell the Greasy Git."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open. "*You* called *Snape* a Greasy Git?"  
  
"Potter shut your mouth, it ruins your pretty face. And yes, we Slytherins do call him names behind his back. Please, I can be a good guy-just hear me out."  
  
Harry sighed. "Sure Malfoy, but I am not saying we'll be friends, 'k?  
  
"Sure thing. Now since my father will be getting out of Azkaban soon-hey, don't give me that look! I all ready told you last year that he'd get out. He plans to force me into becoming a Death Eater. Now, I know that you will be having *special* lessons with Snape so can you tell him about this little-conversation?"  
  
"OK, but under one condition-you have to be as mean as possible to Weasley."  
  
Malfoy grinned. "Piece of cake! P-Harry, I am.sorry about Black. I know that he was the last person you could call family."  
  
Harry tried to smile, but failed horribly. "It's OK, M-Draco. He didn't suffer. I know that there will still be a space in my heart for Sirius. I just-just wished that I knew him better. But now he's with mum and dad now." Harry's eyes were filled with unshed tears.  
  
Draco hugged him; it felt like a skinnier Mrs. Weasley. "Now cry. You need to."  
  
Harry hesitated.  
  
"Don't worry, nobody's hear you."  
  
And Harry cried-he cried his heart and soul out. This was the first time he'd cried in from of anybody.  
  
Draco wiped away tears and said: "Harry, I know it's hard. Maybe if you get to know Snape, you could talk to him. He's a great listener. I-um, sorry about your fight with Finnegan. Snape used to be very nice to people, but in my third year, he stopped helping people. Some say that he lost something or someone. Others say that he was scared of someone. He was very- very different until Lupin came to teach and then he looked very...hassled before the End of Year feast."  
  
Harry looked away.  
  
"What is it Harry? Surely you didn't know about this."  
  
Harry looked down and bit his lip. "I-I think I caused his behaviour problem. I swear I didn't mean to. He found Hermione, R-Weasley, and I talking to Sirius and Lupin down in the Shrieking Shack. Snape had just bound Lupin and was going to take both of them to the Dementors, but we- that is to say, Weasley, Hermione, and I-all basted the disarming charm at him all at once. He flung backward and hit his head on the door. I swear I never meant to hurt him! Please believe me!" cried Harry.  
  
Draco smiled warmly. "No wonder he was more horrible to you than ever before. Don't worry, I am sure that he doesn't remember that anymore."  
  
"Draco-there's more. Last year, I fell in his Pensive. I saw something that he never wanted anyone to see. My f-father and Sirius were being very mean to him. They-they hung him upside down and-and" Harry broke off, crying.  
  
Draco patted him on the back and gave out a long, low whistle. "Jeez, that explained a lot. I have an idea-how 'bout you write him a letter. I won't tell you what to write, but please try if you want any respect from him."  
  
"Thanks Draco, this means a lot."  
  
"Can we meet again? I am going to have to be my usually self for now. Slytherins might tell their parents and you know that their parents will tell the Dark Lord."  
  
"Oh I understand. Can we meet here around 3' o clock tomorrow? It is Sunday."  
  
Draco nodded. "That will be fine." He said as he ushered harry out the door.  
  
"Good night, Scar Head."  
  
"Good night, ferret boy."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Picking up his quill, he decided what to write.  
  
Dear Sir:  
  
I am very sorry for last year's façade. I never meant to fall in your Pensive. I am not asking for friendship-only to be treated as a human being. I hate to tell you this but I think that you deserve it. I never was treated as such, even at Hogwarts. My relatives kept me in a cupboard most of my life. I was their personal House-Elf. Funny, isn't it? Why would the Famous Harry Potter-Saviour of the Wizarding World be treated like dirt? I won't give you detail (as I know you'd want them), they are too painful. I feel responsible for my father's actions. I know that he'd never have the guts to do so. If I could get my hands on a time turner, I would-well, that's off the topic. If he were still living to day, I would disown myself. I know how it feels to be picked on because I'm small, freakish looking, and a loner. It's not fun. I know that I do not deserve an apology for your actions in the past, and I don't want it. I know that Sirius was a cruel person, but he never deserves to die. I know that you are planing to burn this write now but don't-just hear me out. You would think that being in Azkaban for 12 year would change him, right? Well, I hate to say this but he needed to stay there for about.20 more years. I know that if he were alive, he would never apologise. Sir, I am very, very sorry about this. I never wanted a father like this, or a family like this. Sirius was a good man is some ways. I just don't think he ever grew up. When he would talk to me, he'd say: 'Oh come on Harry! James and I would do it!' and I didn't want him to get caught. R-Weasley and his family would get all excited, wanting Sirius to do something stupid. Finally, he said: 'You are less like your father than I thought.' I want everyone to know that, even you.  
  
Sir, you don't know how sorry I am. Sirius may have not wanted to be a Death Eater like Regulus (that was his brother), but he was cruel enough to be. I mean, he backed out of being the Potter's Secret Keeper because he wanted to live. I don't think that he was thinking about anybody but himself at that time. And look where that got him-Azkaban!  
  
Sir, when I had me Hearing last year (which I am positive you know about), Sirius was so happy. He wanted me to get expelled so I could stay with him. Pretty selfish, right? Azkaban might have done some harm to his all ready small brain. I believe that he thought that I was James. I hate that I look like him.  
  
Professor, I keep saying that I'm sorry and I hate to repeat but I am very sorry. I probably do not get to be deserved like a human, I will understand. My uncle was right-I am worthless. Please, don't bother replying because I just wanted you to know this.  
  
Respectfully yours,  
  
Harry J. Potter  
  
6th Year Gryffindor  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry felt tremendously better when he saw Hedwig fly out of the Owlery Window. Maybe Snape'd understand his point of view.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Severus Snape was currently reading, "The Daily Prophet", when a knock disrupted his reading.  
  
Severus sighed; it had to be Albus.  
  
"Yes?" he said as he walked toward the door.  
  
"Severus, this owl dropped off a letter to me." It was Albus.  
  
Severus sneered. "So? What could I do with "Lemon Drop Weekly"?"  
  
The Headmaster chuckled. "No Severus. It is a letter. And I think that it is from a student."  
  
Severus glared at the Headmaster through the door. "Fine just give it to me. I always need things to burn." He snarled as he opened the door.  
  
Albus handed him a neatly written envelope.  
  
"Good day Severus." Although Severus never heard him, he chuckled to himself as he let himself out.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
~To Professor Severus Snape, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry~  
  
That handwriting looked familiar. So familiar in fact, that it looked like- Harry Potter's! Severus wondered what kind of blackmail this was.  
  
~Dear Sir:  
  
I am very sorry for last year's façade. I never meant to fall in your Pensive. I am not asking for friendship-only to be treated as a human being. ~  
  
Puzzled, Severus read on.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed. He had hoped for some chance that Snape would- would be nicer. It was a far cry from anything Harry had ever wanted.  
  
He knew now not to beg. He had wanted love, got love, and then lost it. Hermione was keeping him planted firmly on to Earth. Why with out her, he would surely be dead.  
  
Hermione was like his sister now that Ginny hated him. He sometimes wanted to be 'The Boy Who Lived' because maybe, if he was more powerful, more proud, he would have things that were so dear to him.  
  
He would walk through halls with his shoulders slumped and his eyes to his feet. He was skinny from the lack of food for most of his life. Quidditch helped but not much. No wonder Seamus cheated on him! Who would want to date a rat?  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Severus was shocked. He never knew about the boy's home life. He had to respond, even if Potter didn't want him to.  
  
~Mr. Potter,  
  
I received your letter today and I must say that it came out a shock. I accept your apology. I know that you are not your father, even though the 'Greasy Git' (and yes, I know what you brats call me), does have feelings. I was once a young man too. Mr. Potter, when did we get so formal? Anyway, I have a lesson plan for your lessons and they will be dropped off shortly. I am sure that you know my life hasn't been great. I can understand how you feel towards your father. Your mother was a pre- Granger. She always studied. From what I hear she had top graded in our whole year. Alas, that it all I can tell you. I was never close to Evens.  
  
I know that this must be some kind of blackmail, so can we meet somewhere-- ah, lets say, my quarters? I need to speak with you in person for I distrust the school owls.  
  
Regards,  
  
Professor S. Snape  
  
Certified Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry~  
  
P. S. Don't you ever tell your Gryffindor friends about this letter Potter. And by the way, don't be surprised if I am even nastier to you.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. How could Snape still want to talk to him? It was Sunday night and-he forgot to meet Draco!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"So Potter showed up after all." Sneered Draco the moment harry arrived in their meeting spot.  
  
"Draco-I honestly didn't mean to keep you waiting! I received a letter-"  
  
Draco sneered again. "Oh did you get a letter from one of your fan girls?"  
  
Harry's mouth flew open for the second time. "No, it was from Snape. He-"  
  
"Oh so the Git is better than poor old Dracy? Potter, please think of a better excuse."  
  
Harry glared. "Fine, Malfoy, don't believe me. How about you go and get ol' Daddy. I am sure he'll let you get your way."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. "Potter, I thought that we were going to be friends." He said, stressing out the word, 'friends'.  
  
Harry just stood there, shell shocked. "Malfoy, I apologise for being late, happy now?"  
  
"Potter, I waited here for two hours! You could have bloody well gave me a note!"  
  
"Malfoy! I was writing to *Snape*! Here's what he had to say!" Harry thrusted Severus' letter him Draco's hand.  
  
Harry saw silver eyes dash around Severus' neatly written script.  
  
"P-Harry, I am sorry. I just over acted." Draco drew nearer.  
  
"And I want for you to talk to Snape for me. Tell him-" Draco broke off and pressed his lips to Harry's.  
  
Harry immediately backed off. Wiping his mouth furiously, he spat: "Malfoy! Don't you ever do that again!"  
  
"Harry, I thought you liked me," said Draco sullenly.  
  
"I like you as a friend. I do not love you! And don't you *ever* try to pull anything off like that-ever!"  
  
"I ruined our beginning friendship haven't I?" Draco asked softly.  
  
Harry nodded. "I am afraid so. I'll see so you soon." And Harry fled Draco's secret room.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"He was only sucking up to me! He doesn't want a friend-only a bed mate!" Harry shouted to the empty corridor.  
  
Harry froze as he heard footsteps falling behind him.  
  
"Mr. Potter, still breaking rules, I daresay?" Harry knew that velvety voice.  
  
"Professor Snape sir. I was just meeting-um, walking down the halls."  
  
Severus smirked. "Now Potter, what were you doing in *my* territory?"  
  
Harry stiffened.  
  
"Only few people know of this secret set of halls. I am afraid that you aren't one of them. Speak up."  
  
God he was going to kill Draco.  
  
"Still not speaking? Turn out your pockets. Now!" Snape barked.  
  
Harry had thought that Snape would at least cut him some slack.  
  
"Please sir, I have nothing to hide. In truth I was just talking to Dr- Malfoy." Harry stammered.  
  
"Ahh.then in that case, follow me."  
  
Harry followed Severus Snape into the same room that Draco was in.  
  
-=-====-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Draco was sitting in a chair, wondering why he kissed one of his best friends.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, is this you're.friend?"  
  
Draco spun around and there stood Harry, looking very pale and shaken.  
  
"Um, no sir. Why would I be friends with Potter?" He tried to sneer.  
  
Severus bared his yellow teeth.  
  
"Ah, then he must be *mine*."  
  
Harry whimpered.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ok, who should seduce Harry? Should it be Ha-ha-I-caught-you/pen-pal- Severus Snape or Poor-I-Ruined-My-Friendship-With-Harry Draco?  
  
Please vote! I'll try to update on..Friday or sooner!  
  
Marie Black - 9 -  
  
Can you believe it? NINE PAGES! OMG! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!  
  
Extra! This is one part I took out of my story. It's when Severus catches Harry.  
  
Here you go-  
  
"Mr. Potter." Harry froze as he heard those familiar words. He had forgotten that he was in Snape's territory.  
  
"Yes Sir?"  
  
Severus smirked. "Now what were you doing here? Missed me so soon?"  
  
Harry's mouth dropped in amazement. Was that some kind of joke?  
  
"Um, so sire. * Um I mean sir. I was just m-meeting with a friend, that's all."  
  
Severus' eyes flashed. "Who was that?"  
  
Harry gulped. "N-no one sir."  
  
"Please, you wouldn't want to lie to me, now would you?"  
  
"I was meeting D-Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy, as in Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
I accidentally put the 'e' in it so it's kinda weird, but I changed this part because Sev was acting all possessive. I know that you guys will flame me for my OOCness. God forbid and Merlin help me!  
  
Marie Black - 10 - Hehe, another page. 


	3. Part 3: Jealousy

Oh thank you all for your reviews!  
  
Ok and here are the results:  
  
Severus won!  
  
Votes for Sev: (in reverse order)  
  
Nymphadora Tonks1  
  
Selua: Great idea, I'll think about that.or maybe I already did..  
  
Xena-2001de: Sev is da winner! Tell me how bad of an OOC he is.but in this chapter.FLUFF! *cowers* I hope at least....  
  
Khilfy: Snarry power!  
  
Kemis: Ah, maybe his is sucking up or he found love in our saviour's arms.too bad that he'll be heartbroken!  
  
Votes for Draco:  
  
Cardinal: Hard decision, huh? Maybe, after this is done I'll write and AU where it is totally opposite.Draco+Harry, what do you think?  
  
And thank you all for reviewing chapter 1 and thank you to you people who didn't vote.  
  
Notes to Minerve-Severus-Dumbledor: Damn, I just can't get Harry heart broken..I'll just have to ask my best friend (Lils aka A Typical Snarry Fan). She's the one who tortures Harry!  
  
Part Three: Jealousy  
  
From the previous chapter...  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, is this your.friend?"  
  
Draco spun around and there stood Harry, looking very pale and shaken.  
  
"Um, no sir. Why would I be friends with Potter?" He tried to sneer.  
  
Severus bared his yellow teeth.  
  
"Ah, then he must be *mine*."  
  
Harry whimpered.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Draco's mouth flew open.  
  
"Sir! It's against school policy for a teach *twice his age* to have any kind of relationship that is not professional."  
  
Severus looked at Harry. "Harry, would you even think of being with an old Death Eater like me?"  
  
Somehow, Harry never pictured Severus Snape looking so-so desperate. He stared into Severus' eyes, darker than ebony. {1} If you looked closely, you could see how beautiful Severus was. Underneath his cold icy mask, he was once a boy---a boy who was like Harry---he was badly mistreated and was likely abused by his relatives, just like Harry.  
  
Harry must have noticed that he was staring at Severus' face and blush, but whispering, "I think I would."  
  
Severus' lips turned up as in which Harry guess was a smile.  
  
"Harry! Don't you dare! *I* LOVE YOU! HE'S JUST USING YOU! HE HATES YOU *AND* YOUR FATHER! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S WORKING FOR THE DARK LORD?" Harry was surprised that Draco's small figure could hold such anger, such loudness.  
  
Harry looked hurt.  
  
"Harry, you haven't even met the *real* Snape! *I* was your real kiss!" Draco screamed.  
  
Harry looked even sadder. "No, Cho Chang was."  
  
Draco looked disgusted. "A *WOMAN*? Where's the heartbroken kid that I just kissed---Harry flinched--- just a few minutes ago?"  
  
Harry was just about to say something when Severus walked up.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I hate to be unreasonable, but Harry chose me and I'm sure you can still be friends. I've loved Harry for a while, but I never 'came out' about this until tonight's façade."  
  
Draco looked sad. "I'm sorry Harry. I guess I wouldn't be boyfriend material. I'm not all right with you being with Snape, but I'll handle it. Harry and Professor Snape, I'm very, very, very sorry for my outbreak. Harry, I'd still love to be friends with you."  
  
Harry smiled; Draco was taken care of.  
  
"By the way, can you tell me if." Draco trailed off.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If uh, you could find me someone.to..um,"  
  
Harry and Severus smiled, or rather in Severus' way, had a quick turn up of the lips.  
  
Harry walked over to Draco and reached out and grasped his hand. Ignoring Severus' protective growl, Harry replied, "Draco, I honestly can't think of ever being friends before. But I am glad. Yes, Drake, I'll find you someone."  
  
-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Harry?" Severus and Harry were in Severus' private rooms.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm not much of a lover, but I will try. When I read your letter, my thoughts on you have changed. I know that you are not some impatient brat who seeks attention. Black was right, you are less of your father that I thought. Harry, I have feelings for you nut I am not that easily romantically expressive. I know that it will take awhile to get used to 'Severus'. I'm much different that your Potions Master.  
  
My life has been painful and I do not know how to 'cuddle', but I'll try. Harry, you put something inside my chest that I never knew existed.  
  
"I know that I just met 'Harry', but like I said before, I do.do love you, I guess, but I won't be saying that often. I can understand that you hated me before; I have been acting like James Potter, not you. I am old and not handsome or even good looking. Why would you want to stay with an old man?"  
  
Harry sat mesmerised in Severus' speech.  
  
"Oh Severus, you are very handsome and good looking! Why, I've seen many people that don't hold your aura. Severus, I am not good at anything and call me sentimental if you will! I only wanted something that I never had before---love! Severus, I know that we belong together. * We will get into fights, but we'll work them out. Severus, I love everything about you."  
  
"But what about the student-teacher rule?" asked Severus.  
  
"I never thought of that." Harry muttered sadly.  
  
Severus snapped his fingers, "Tomorrow, we'll talk to the Headmaster."  
  
Harry pouted. "I don't wanna go."  
  
Severus smiled (or turned up his lips). "Come here."  
  
Harry climbing into Severus' awaiting lap. He buried his head into Severus' warm, mysterious robes.  
  
"Harry, look at me."  
  
Harry lifted his head to meet Severus' softened looked. "We'll work this out."  
  
And they kissed---so hard and passionate that Severus had to break away. But Harry had his arm clamped on Severus' neck.  
  
"Hmm." Harry moaned as Severus slowly licked and sucked lightly on his neck.  
  
"Harry..we..have..to..stop.." Severus whispered against Harry's perfect skin.  
  
"Oh..okay."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow. Harry here---" he handed him a potion. "Take this before you go to bed. Soon, I'll fix you up, along with the potion. Do you want me to walk you up to your dorm?"  
  
"No Severus, I'll walk." Said Harry as he reluctantly climbed off Severus.  
  
Severus went into another room for a minute and came out holding a cloak--- it looked as if it were stringed with water.  
  
"An invisibility cloak!" Harry shouted.  
  
Severus had his little turn of the lips. "Use it tonight and you can give it back tomorrow."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Good night and I will see you for your lessons tomorrow."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
As Harry ran through the halls, his ears caught something---someone was talking.  
  
"Ah Draco, I am sure that you have befriended Potter."  
  
"Correct sir."  
  
"And you will lead him to your trap?"  
  
"Yes sir, I will."  
  
"You are excused."  
  
Harry ran away, his heart pounding. Would Draco be jealous enough to do this? He said he as okay with it..  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Wake up! Time for breakfast!"  
  
Harry smiled when he heard Hermione yell for him. He groaned as his climbed off the couch.  
  
Hermione smirked, but then she bit her lip. "Harry where were you? I've searched the whole night for you! Then I finally find you on the couch?"  
  
Harry moaned. He had forgotten about Hermione. "I'm sorry. I lost track of time."  
  
Hermione crossed her arms on her chest. "Harry, I'm sure that Malfoy didn't keep you there all night."  
  
Harry had told her about his new friend.  
  
"Wait what is that?" She poked his love bite that he forgotten Severus gave him.  
  
"Uh, it's nothing!" Harry said quickly.  
  
"Harry tell me. Did Seamus get you drunk?"  
  
Harry was afraid to tell her the truth. "I found someone who can heal me. He said he loves me...and I love him.."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Seamus told you that to! Look what happened! This guy is just using you! I can not stand to see you in that much pain again!"  
  
Harry willed all his tears to go away.  
  
Hermione bent down to sit by him. "Oh sweetie, it's true though. C'mon, I'll go take you to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"No-no I have something.."  
  
"Harry, let's go to breakfast. We don't want to be late for Herbology!" {2}  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Breakfast was a quiet affair. Seamus actually put his arm around Harry! The nerve of that guy! When Harry stiffened, Seamus said, "C'mon, luv. I didn't mean to do Dean. You know I love you."  
  
"DON'T! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR LYING, FILTHY FACE AGAIN! I GAVE YOU MORE THAT MY HEART AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID, YOU FUCKED DEAN BEHIND MY BACK! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"  
  
It took everything Harry had in his lithely body to say those things that he kept inside him for so long (A/n: Well, maybe a chapter or two).  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall was silent. Harry found himself running out the Great Hall like before. No one dared to move.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry managed to get through all his classes, ignoring Dean, Weasley, Seamus, and even Hermione and Neville.  
  
He looked at his watch (which Harry got fixed during the summer) and gaped. It was time for his Occlumency lesson with Severus Snape and he was going to be late.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Ah, Harry, just in time. I was just going to take some points off from Gryffindor..."  
  
"Severus, I'm not in the mood." Harry snapped, surprising Severus.  
  
"Fine. Get ready.one, two, three...//Legilimens! //" {3}  
  
A/n: And now you know why I need Italics! Please, help your poor author!  
  
Harry was seven, in his cupboard, trying to sleep. He was now eight, washing the dishes being closely watched by his fat uncle...{4} He was twelve, ducking the frying pan..he was know fifteen, teaching Neville how to stun. Sixteen and seeing Seamus with Dean....  
  
"NOOOO"  
  
Severus sighed. "Harry, we've been through this one hundred times, you let me in too far...Can you tell me about your life with those Muggles?"  
  
Harry looked down.  
  
"No..I don't feel like it.."  
  
Severus sighed. "I know. Now get up, people will be wondering where you are."  
  
"Severus...will you ever leave me?" Harry whispered, too afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"Harry, I can't promise that, but I know that I'll stay for as long as I can." Severus spoke in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Okay, but do you love me?"  
  
"Harry, you are insecure. I do love you. Would you like to stay with me?"  
  
AN: I can never get Severus in cannon.  
  
"What about my fire---Hermione?"  
  
"Mr. Granger is a smart girl; she'll understand." Severus replied, helping Harry off the floor.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Severus' bedroom was dark but had the distinctness of home. Strange as it may be, Harry felt like he belonged there.  
  
"Now Harry, we are just going to sleep. We are too easily to start anything like this."  
  
Harry nodded. "I agree."  
  
Harry soon found himself in his lover's arms, rocking him until he fell asleep.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Good morning Severus."  
  
Severus bowed his head slightly. "Headmaster."  
  
"Now I understand it that you are involved illegally with a student. Is this true?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And who may this student be?"  
  
Severus sneered. "Potter. Harry Potter.  
  
Dumbledore's teacup shattered. "What? Severus, you must be out of your mind! You must break up with him!"  
  
Severus' mouth dropped. "Why?"  
  
Dumbeldore's eyes were not twinkling anymore. "Because he deserves better. I know how you are with lovers and Harry has already been through enough."  
  
"But I love him!"  
  
"Love. Severus my boy, please understand. Young Harry needs to have a nice girlfriend and settle down. You have to beak up with him!"  
  
Severus stood up, outraged. "Sir, I love Harry and he loves me! We have been through enough. We have been controlled by you enough!"  
  
The Headmaster sighed. "Fine Severus. You know I can't fire you, but you must put a stop to this while he is a student."  
  
Severus' shoulders slumped deftly. "Fine Headmaster, I must tell this to Harry."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ok, I hope you like my almost!cliffie!  
  
Heh, I stole this idea from Lils...  
  
{1} Darker than ebony.. It's from a song by Shakira from her CD, Laundry Service. It's called "Eyes Like Yours". It's one of my faves, but I am still a Beatles Fan! Wooo!  
  
And I have the lyrics! Oh joy!  
  
"Eyes Like Yours"  
  
English Lyrics by Gloria M. Estefan  
  
Oh, you know I have seen  
  
A sky without a sun  
  
A man with no nation  
  
Saints captive in chains  
  
A song with no name  
  
For lack of imagination  
  
Ya he...(Gods, that's what it says..)  
  
And I have seen  
  
Darker than ebony  
  
Ya he...  
  
And now it seems, that I  
  
Without your eyes could never be  
  
My one desire, all I inspire  
  
Is in your eyes for to live  
  
Travelled all over; the seven oceans  
  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give  
  
Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut  
  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
  
Tearing down windows and doors  
  
And I could not find window like yours  
  
Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut  
  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
  
Tearing down window and doors  
  
But I could not find eyes like yours  
  
Oh, I have seen  
  
A woman of means  
  
In rags and begging for pleasure  
  
Crossed a river of salt  
  
Just after I rode  
  
A ship that sunk in the desert  
  
Ya he.  
  
And I have seen  
  
Darker than ebony  
  
Ya he..  
  
And now it seems, that I  
  
Without your eyes could never be  
  
My one desire, all I inspire  
  
Is in your eyes for to live  
  
Travelled all over; the seven oceans  
  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give  
  
Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut  
  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
  
Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut  
  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
  
Tearing down window and doors  
  
But I could not find eyes like yours  
  
The end!  
  
{2} Bah! I just make up my little own timetable..  
  
{3} Hah! It's the right spell! *I* looked it up!  
  
{4} Ever see Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends? *shudders* Well, I was with my brother (who btw, is obsessed with it) Ok, I was listening to the theme song (yeah, just shoot me) and in one part it goes---"Because the fan controller man told him so---" Heh..I just had to put it there. The show his horrible and the theme song in sung in a high pitched voice..little school girl voice..  
  
Ok, this is way shorter that I wanted but review or else!  
  
Cheerio!  
  
Marie Black - 9 -  
  
Just review...  
  
Please, I need them. Heh, review my story, I'll do the same to you~  
  
I am a cheapskate, eh? 


End file.
